It's Not Over Yet
by Kattastic-BVB
Summary: They thought they finished everything. Mysteries done, no more danger to their lives, but they were wrong. And their worst nightmares are about to come true.
1. A Return

**Hi! I'm new to fanfiction, so reviews are a must.**

They thought they finished everything. Mysteries done, no more danger to their lives, but they were wrong. And their worst nightmares are about to begin.

**Chapter 1:**

Fabian POV:

We finally defeated Ammut, and I couldn't be happier. Well, I would be a smidgen happier if a certain someone came back. OK, I lied. I would be A LOT happier if a certain someone returned. I know, I know. The suspense is killing you. Who is the certain someone. Well, if you must know, its Nina. I really miss her. I feel like there is a giant hole in my heart that only her embrace would fill.

"Hey Fabian! Breakfast is ready!" Eddie called to Fabian

"I'll be out in a minute!" I called back to him

I walked out to breakfast to see everyone with a giant smile plastered all over their faces.

"What's up guys?" I said suspiciously

The replies were a mixture of "Nothings" and "Nothing muchs"

"I'm just going to school early" I said

They just kept smiling as I walked out the door.

"Fabian" a voice called. I knew that voice. That was the voice of the one person I'd been wishing would return. That was the voice of Nina Martin.

"Nina? What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't be here because of Eddie." I said as I embraced her into a hug.

"I found a way to come back without chaos erupting," she paused, "also, I really missed you. And I wanted to apologize for breaking up wi-" I interrupted her with a passionate kiss, one that I had been anticipating for a long time. Surprisingly, she kissed back. Cheers erupted from the house, and I knew that this would be a term I would never forget.

**Awww... Fabina Fluff! Sorry if it was short, but this was just the first chapter. The rest of the chapters will be much longer, I promise! Reviews would be absolutely fantabulous, and I will take suggestions for the story. :)**

**~Kattastic-BVB**


	2. Eddie's Bad Feeling and A Collapse

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is dedicated to HoAMR and FNRutterHoa**

Eddie POV:

We really surprised Fabian. But, I couldn't help but have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Ever since we knew Nina was coming back, I couldn't help but think that something terrible was approaching. As we were celebrating, I had a fake smile plastered across my face. But that didn't last long as Yacker approached me.

"What's wrong Weasel?" Patricia asked me.

"Nothing," I lied, "Everything is perfectly fine."

She knew I was lieing. Damn it! "I just have a really bad feeling about Nina being here, thats all." I confessed.

"Why?" she asked.

"I don't know. Its like. Ever since I knew Nina was coming back, I can't help but feel that we are all in danger of our lives again." I said.

"Eddie," Patricia began, "nothing bad is going to happen. But, if it does come to that point, we'll stick together. You, me, and Sibuna. ok?"

"Ok" I replied.

Patricia POV:

I'm worried about Eddie. He seems really out of sorts.

"Hey Trixie." Joy said to me as she sat down beside me.

"Hey Joy." I replied

"What's wrong? You seem down in the dumps all of a sudden" Joy said.

"I'm just worried about Eddie." I replied

"Ok. If you need to talk, I'm here." Joy said with a comforting smile.

"Thanks Joy." I replied.

That night flew by, and before I knew it, it was the end of the next day. I wanted to catch up with Nina, so I decided to walk with her back to Anubis.

"So, how have you been?" I asked her.

"I've been ok. How about you?" She replied

"I've been better." I said.

"What's wrong?" Nina asked me.

"I'm worried about Eddie, thats all." I replied.

"Ok." I could tell that she didn't know how to respond.

As I approached the front door of Anubis house, I felt that I was alone.

"Nina?" I said. I turned around, and there she was, collapsed in the middle of the front lawn.

"Nina!" I yelled. "Help! Trudy!" I screamed as I ran into Anubis house.

The first people to respond to my screams was Fabian and Eddie.

"What's wrong Yacker?" Eddie asked.

"Its Nina. She's collapsed!" I replied.

Fabian pushed past me and Eddie and ran to Nina's side. I have never seen Fabian run that fast before.

Eddie and I ran outside to find Fabian coming back to Anubis house carrying Nina in his arms.

'Go get Trudy!" Fabian yelled as he approached Anubis house.

Eddie and I ran as fast as we could around the house trying to find Trudy or anyone. Nobody was home.

"Fabian," Eddie said, "There's nobody here. Trudy and Victor included."

Fabian had laid Nina down on one of the couches in the common room.

"What do we do now?" Fabian asked while not moving his eyes from Nina.

"I don't know." I replied

***Gasp* What's happened to Nina? Will Nina wake up? Will Eddie ever tell the others about his bad feeling? Why am I asking you all these questions? Find out in the next chapter of It's Not Over Yet.**

**Please review, and suggestions would be fantastic!**

**See you guys next chapter!**

**~Kattastic-BVB**


	3. Confessions, and Mysterious Notes

**GAHH! I think I have too much time on my hands. Anywho, HAPPY FOURTH! And I'm gonna be nice and give you chapter three. Enjoy! :)**

Nina POV:

I thought that today was just gonna be a normal day. I guess not. I don't really know what happened. All I remember is that I was walking with Patricia. And then I swore that I saw someone watching me from the trees. Then, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck. Everything started to become blurry, and then I blacked out.

Fabian POV:

I was helping Eddie with a homework assignment when we both heard Patricia scream.

Eddie immediately sprang up, but I hesitated and then ran after him. After Patricia had told us that Nina had collapsed on the front lawn, I knew something was wrong. I went outside, grabbed Nina, and went back into the house. After Eddie and Patricia said that nobody was home, I didn't know what to do. I was scared for Nina's sake, Patricia looked horrified, and Eddie looked a little guilty.

"Eddie, do you know something we don't know?" I said.

"Actually, I do. I already told Patricia, and I was gonna tell you at the sibuna meeting I had planned for tonight, but I might as well tell you now." Eddie replied

"Well?" I said.

"I had a bad feeling when Nina came back. I had a bad feeling that our lives might be in danger again." Eddie explained.

I sighed. I understood what he was talking about.

"I also have something to tell you," I said to Eddie and Patricia, " I had a nightmare about Rufus last night. It was all too realistic. And when I went to get a glass of water, I swear that there was someone in the window watching me. I couldn't go back to sleep after that." I explained.

Patricia and Eddie looked at me with horrified eyes.

"Maybe Sibuna should bunk together tonight. Just in case." Eddie replied.

"Sounds good to me." Patricia said.

"I agree." I replied.

"Good. I'll tell Alfie and KT when they get back. Sibuna?" Eddie said.

"Sibuna." Patricia and I replied.

A couple hours later, the rest of Anubis house returned. Eddie had explained everything to Alfie and KT, and Sibuna was bunking in Nina and Patricia's room that night. Alfie and KT went downstairs to get snacks. Nina still hadn't awakened yet, and I was getting very worried. Trudy hadn't come back till late.

"Trudy?" I asked when she was getting the girls laundry.

"Yes, Fabian?" Trudy replied

"Nina collapsed on the front lawn earlier, and she isn't awake yet. Do you think she's-" I stopped, I didn't want to say that bloody word, but thankfully Trudy caught on.

"Where is she now?" she asked me.

"In her room with Patricia and Eddie." I replied

Trudy went straight into Nina and Patricia's bedroom. I followed.

Trudy asked Patricia and Eddie, "How long has she been unconscious?"

Patricia replied, "A couple hours."

"Eddie. What have you got there lovelie?" Trudy asked Eddie.

"I found this stuck in the back on Nina's neck," he handed the dart to Trudy, "do you think she was knocked out on purpose?" Eddie asked.

Trudy examined the dart, and then said to Patricia, "This is a poison dart, we need to get her to the hospital. I'm going to tell Victor." And with that Trudy ran out to Victor's office.

I began to panic. So many questions were running through my head, but the main one that came to thought was the scariest of them all: Was she going to make it?

Moments later, a large rock was thrown through the window. Alfie and KT ran in seconds later after they heard the crash

"What was that!" Alfie cried.

"Someone threw a rock through the window." Eddie said.

"There's a note," Patricia said, "I'm not reading it."

Nobody would gather up the courage to read it.

"I'll read it," I said, "It says, "Dear Anubis brats, let me guess, your valuable chosen one is headed for the hospital. The only way to insure that your chosen one lives, is to bring me the Horn of Hathor. If you don't, then I guess your precious chosen one moves on to the afterlife after all. Good luck -R."

Everyones faces were in pure horror, including mine. We didn't know what the Horn of Hathor was, or how to find it. But, we were gonna have to in order to insure that Nina didn't die.

**WOO! CHAPTER THREE DONE! I hope you enjoyed it, and please Review, comment, and send in suggestions! :)**

**HAPPY FOURTH! :D**

**~Kattastic-BVB**


	4. Research and Shocking Findings

**HEY GUYS! Wow... I am SERIOUSLY sorry! I haven't updated in a couple days... Oh well. Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Here is Chapter Four!**

Eddie POV:

Well, isn't this just great!" Alfie said in a sarcastic voice, breaking the everlasting silence that surrounded us,"We have to deal with the insane psychopath obsessed with eternal life once again! Haven't we been tortured enough by this maniac?!"

"Alfie, chill." KT began, "The only thing we can do right now is to get searching for stuff about this Horn of Hathor"

"KT's right," Fabian said, "Eddie and I will head to Frobisher library and see what we can find about the Horn of Hathor. While we're gone, you three head to the antechamber and see if Frobisher wrote anything in his journals about the Horn. Sibuna?"

"Sibuna," everyone replied.

Fabian and I headed to Frobisher library. After a while of searching, Fabian spoke up.

"Find anything?" he called to me.

"Nope. Nothing. You?" I replied

"Nope, I have found absolutely nothing." Fabian responded.

I was looking through and pulling out books that seemed like they would say something about the horn, I could faintly hear Fabian cursing down below.

"DAMN IT!" Fabian finally yelled. I walked downstairs just as he slid down the wall and sat on the floor.

"Hey," I began, "It'll be ok. We'll find something about the horn eventually."

"But what if we don't!?" Fabian cried, "What if we never find anything about the horn?" Fabian sighed and said, "I can't lose her Eddie."

"And we won't," I reassured, " We will not lose Nina, Fabian. We are Sibuna, and we've been through tougher tasks than this."

I got up and started to search through the books. I kept pulling books out until I saw a book shoved into the back of one of the shelves. I pulled it out, and it was a book completely about ancient objects of Egypt.

"Fabian!" I called, " I found something!"

Fabian ran over, and we opened the book. Inside the book was everything we needed to know about any object from Egyptian times. We even found a section on the Horn of Hathor, but part of it was missing.

"We need to take this back to the house." Fabian said.

"I agree. We need to see if the others found anything." I replied. Then I got a text. It was from an unknown number.

"Who's it from?" Fabian asked.

"I don't know." I replied. We both looked at the text, it said, "Tick-Tock. Better hurry children, your chosen one is beginning to look poorly ~R" And it showed a picture of Nina in the hospital, and Fabian looked devastated. Nina looked pale as a ghost, and thin as a skeleton. The one question is though, HOW DID HE GET ACCESS TO HER ROOM!? I looked over at Fabian, he looked like he was about to burst into tears.

Fabian left the library, stifling tears with his left hand, holding the book with his right.

I immediately texted Patricia, I needed to find out if she, Alfie and KT had made any progress.

Patricia POV:

Alfie, KT and I went down into the antechamber. I hated it down there, it was too dusty and too cramped for my taste.

"Ok. Alfie, you take the left side. KT, you'll take the right side. And I will take the middle" We all agreed.

We were down in the antechamber for at least two hours before KT finally found something about the Horn of Hathor.

"What did you find?" I asked

"A ripped part from a book about the Horn of Hathor," KT replied.

"Ok," Alfie said, "What does it say?"

KT began, "The Horn of Hathor was a weapon used by Hathor herself to take the lives of all who were sent the afterlife. One who says the chant of Hathor, then blows on the horn, will gain eternal life, a gift from Hathor. The person who blows the horn will gain the life of the person of his or her choice. The life, however, will only be taken from a person who is a descendent of a god or goddess." KT stopped there. Alfie, KT and I looked at each other in horror, knowing who was going to be sacrificed.

We needed to learn more about who was going to be sacrificed. We were limited down to myself, Alfie, Jerome, Joy, or Nina. It also depended on which god or goddess was specified.

We needed to find Eddie and Fabian, before it was too late.

**CLIFFHANGER! Yeah, it's late and I am at a stopping block. Who is gonna be sacrificed? Will the Sibunas find out more on the Horn of Hathor? Find out in the next chapter of Its Not Over Yet.**

**Please review! I would love to hear feedback!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
